


Sherlock's Pressing Case

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes an unfortunate mistake while texting late at night. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Pressing Case

**Author's Note:**

> Posted April, 2015.

Well past 4 o’clock in the morning…

**Sherlock:** *reading a text message from Molly*

**Text:** I will be stopping by tomorrow with information on the case. –MH

**Text:** I will be waiting for your visit ;-) –SH

**Sherlock:** *smiles cheekily to himself*

**Text:** Semi-colon, dash, closed parenthesis…? –MH

**Text:** It’s a winky face. It insinuates our activities from the other night. –SH

**Text:**?

**Sherlock:** *breathing out a loud sigh; proceeds to vigorously type back a long and detailed message*

**Text:** Oh. I see. -MH

The following morning…

**John:** A new case today? Did Lestrade call?

**Sherlock:** No. My brother’s assistant sent over the initial details by email this morning.

**John:** *nods*

**Mycroft:** *walking in the door* Conjectures on the case?

**Sherlock:** Cheating spouse; jealous lover… And- *pauses for effect* Bang! *pretends to shoot Mycroft with his index finger and thumb in the shape of a gun*

**Mycroft:** *grimaces* Look harder. *tosses Sherlock a file*

**Sherlock:** *opens up the folder begrudgingly* It was the jealous lover. *confused* I’m not following.

**Mycroft:** The murder was, but the missing money was not.

**Sherlock:** *glares* The missing money doesn’t interest me.

**Mycroft:** It’s very pressing.

**Sherlock:** *turns away*

**Mycroft:** *smirking* Although, not as pressing as your quote-unquote: lips against Molly’s neck as her hands roamed-

**Sherlock:** *standing abruptly; face paling by the second* John and I will be happy to assist.

**John:** *stock-still in the corner; completely bewildered* What now?

**Sherlock:** *turning to John* Nothing.

**Mycroft:** I do suggest you take the time and add your associate’s contact numbers to your phone Sherlock. Initials can be misleading.


End file.
